dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Leaf of Revival
The Leaf of Revival (復活の葉 Fukkatsu no Ha) is the fourteenth episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary Allen, Lavi and Kanda are sent to investigate a mysterious rapid snowstorm, which could be due to Innocence. Here they meet a young girl and her father, who is obsessed with finding something called The Leaf of Revival to bring back his dead son. Long Summary While a father and daughter plan to head out into a turbulent snowstorm in search of something, a member of the Noah family, along with Lero, plan to collect a piece of Innocence in the area. Meanwhile, at the Black Order, Allen is approached in the dining hall by Buzz who tells him he must see Komui to receive a new mission. When he arrives at Komui’s office, Kanda is already there and they are both given details of a village which keeps experiencing abnormal, extreme weather conditions. Since it is likely Innocence is involved, Kanda and Allen are sent out to investigate. However, when it is time to set off, Lavi and Bookman join them, with Bookman being especially eager to see the "Destroyer of Time" in action. After arriving at their destination, they consider staying inside the train station until the storm dies down, however, Kanda is determined to head out to find the Innocence right away. With that, the four exorcists and their finder, Michael, head out into the storm, but soon come across a girl and old man lying unconscious in the snow. Allen and Lavi tend to them and the girl, having woken up, tells them they are staying at a nearby Inn. While Allen and Lavi intend to take them there, Kanda heads off, maintaining they do not all need to stick around to help. With that, Michael heads off with him and Allen tells them they will catch up later. After tending to the girl and old man at the Inn, the three exorcists leave their room and discuss why the old man and girl would be out in such a bad snowstorm. Overhearing them, the Innkeeper tells the three that they were looking for the “Leaf of Revival”. Bookman explains that in Norse Mythology, the Leaf of Revival has the power to bring the dead back to life. Ultimately, those who have searched for it have never been successful. Some time later, when the storm clears up, Allen and Lavi set out to look for the Innocence. However, as they are about to leave, the girl and old man exit the Inn and head out to continue their search for the Leaf of Revival. Upon catching up to them, Allen implores the girl, Elda, and her father, Frey, to go back to the Inn because things will become dangerous. But when Lavi and Allen set off, Frey plans to follow them, for he is convinced they are hiding something. In the meantime, Road asks Tyki to play with her because she is bored, especially because Skinn Bolic has taken Lero with him to look for Innocence. Skinn, in the meantime, is becoming increasingly irate at his underlings, who have been so far unable to locate it. The snowstorm soon starts up again, causing Lavi to worry about the welfare of Michael. At that moment, Allen notices Elda and Frey approaching and suggests they wait out the storm to avoid any casualties. The four of them hunker down in a hole, however, Frey is none too keen to talk to Allen or Lavi, and encourages Elda not to talk to them either. When morning comes and the storm has died down, Elda encourages Allen and Lavi to leave without her and Frey, who is sleeping. After apologising for her father’s behaviour, she reveals she does not truly believe the Leaf of Revival exists. She explains her younger brother, Jacob had died in a house fire and ultimately her father wants to find the Leaf of Revival to bring him back to life. Frey soon wakes up and the two of them continue to accompany Lavi and Allen. Later, the group run into three travellers who claim to be lost. Allen is immediately suspicious and instantly sees they are Akuma. After the Akuma change into their true forms, Allen and Lavi begin to fight them, working together to protect Elda and Frey. But when the two begin to struggle, Kanda appears in the nick of time and takes the Akuma down. Nevertheless, Allen passes out due to his injuries. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes